Neighbors
by annovt
Summary: Nijimura dan tetangganya yang menyebalkan. [[NashNiji]] #NashTartFanfictionChallenge / AU, OS.


**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **.**

 **I gain no profit from this fic**

* * *

Nijimura Shuzo menyesal.

Akhir-akhir ini ia jarang tidur nyenyak. Padahal, biasanya sangat pulas.

Satu-satunya oknum yang pantas disalahkan adalah tetangganya.

Baru saja menghuni selama satu minggu, dan selama satu minggu penuh itulah, Nijimura merasakan bunyi dari rumah tetangganya sangat ramai, berisik, terlalu memekakkan telinga. Awalnya, Nijimura mengira tetangganya tersebut sedang menggelar acara syukuran.

Tapi lama-lama kesal juga.

 _Masa'_ sedekahan sampai satu minggu?

Nijimura Shuzo, 25 tahun. Menyesal kenapa harus bertempat tinggal di sini.

.

Delapan pagi.

Duduk di pinggiran ranjang, pagi hari yang biasanya cerah kini berubah suram. Nijimura kurang tidur, kantong mata bertengger mengesalkan, mata memerah.

Nijimura bersumpah, kalau tetangga sebelah masih saja membuat keributan malam ini, ia tidak akan segan-segan membongkar tembok bata yang merupakan pembatas keduanya.

Uh, mungkin tidak. Terlalu berlebihan.

Paling-paling Nijimura akan dengan sopan, mendatangi—melabrak—si tetangga, dan meminta dengan hormat—paksa—agar meminimalisir hal-hal yang membuat Nijimura terganggu.

Lagipula, tetangga Nijimura bisa dibilang kurang sopan. Padahal pendatang baru, tapi basa-basinya nol. Tidak kirim salam perkenalan—ya, setidaknya memberi sedikit porsi makan malam—kepadanya.

Nijimura merasa tetangganya sama sekali tidak berharga.

Syukurlah sekarang akhir pekan. Pekerjaan tidak terlalu menumpuk, dan bisa dikerjakan besok. Nijimura bermaksud untuk tidur siang sampai ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

Kesal karena acara mesranya untuk kembali bergumul dengan selimut hangat musnah, dengan kaki sedikit dihentakkan, ia berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah.

"Selamat pagi,"

Nijimura mengernyit, sama sekali tidak mengenal orang di depannya ini. Rupanya tampan, tapi kelihatan tidak bersahabat. Tubuhnya tinggi, postur badannya bagus, dengan _tattoo_ tribal di sisi leher.

 _Preman?_

"Ya, ada perlu apa?"

Nijimura mengaplikasikan _self-defense_ tingkat tinggi. Menghindari segala bentuk kejahatan semaksimal mungkin. Bisa-bisa lelaki pirang di hadapannya ini tukang hipnotis keliling.

"Saya tetangga yang baru pindah minggu kemarin, jadi—"

"Kau! Kau yang suka gelar konser di rumahmu itu, kan?!"

"Konser?"

"Ya!" Nijimura melotot seram, "Gara-gara kau aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak."

"Ah," pemuda di depannya tersenyum canggung, "Maaf. Kami hanya mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan. Sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Anda terganggu."

"Kurasa kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau ada makhluk hidup yang tinggal di sebelah rumahmu." sindir Nijimura. "Dan tidak perlu terlalu formal."

Ia terkekeh, lalu mengulurkan tangan. "Aku Nash Gold, kau?"

"Nijimura." jawabnya sinis, menatap telapak tangan itu curiga.

"Nama lengkapmu?"

"Shuzo," tangan yang sedikit lebih besar itu dijabat olehnya. "Nijimura Shuzo."

"Salam kenal, Shuzo," Nash tersenyum, Nijimura merengut _. Baru kenal saja sudah sok akrab_. "Mungkin lain kali aku akan datang berkunjung lagi. Mengobrol. Datang saja ke rumahku kalau membutuhkan sesuatu. Kita, kan, tetangga."

 _Tidak ada tetangga yang mengganggu tetangganya selama sepekan penuh._ Nijimura merutuk sebal.

"Ya, sampai jumpa, Tuan Gold."

"Jangan panggil Tuan," Nash tertawa, "aku masih 19 tahun."

Bola mata Nijimura hampil keluar dari tengkoraknya.

"Apa? 19? Kau, lebih muda dariku?"

Dahi Nash mengerut, "Memangnya Shuzo berapa?"

"Uh... 25."

Kemudian tercengang, "Oh, wow. 25. Maaf sudah berperilaku tidak sopan kepadamu, Nijimura-san."

 _Bagus kalau masih punya kesadaran diri._ Nijimura mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. "Panggil Shuzo saja. Kelihatannya kau sedikit canggung mengucapkan nama margaku."

"Yah," Nash menggaruk kepala, "aku baru pindah dari Amerika ke sini. Jadi belum terlalu terbiasa."

"Ho?" Kini gantian Nijimura yang dibuat terkejut. "Aku juga pernah tinggal di sana. Beberapa tahun."

"Shuzo-san juga? Kenapa kita tidak bertemu lebih awal, ya?" Nash kembali tertawa. Rasa kesal Nijimura juga sedikit demi sedikit berangsur menghilang.

Nash Gold—tetangga barunya yang ternyata tidak terlalu menyebalkan—pamit pulang. Nijimura menutup pintu dengan perasaan damai, setidaknya ada jaminan tidurnya akan nyenyak malam ini.

Merebahkan diri di atas sofa kulit, ia memulai petualangan di alam mimpi.

Dan Nijimura baru ingat, sedari tadi ia membiarkan Nash berdiri menjamur di depan pintu tanpa dipersilakan untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

.

Coret semua pujian yang Nijimura lontarkan—dalam hati—kepada Nash.

Hilangkan pemikiran tentang tetangga muda yang baik hati, bertata krama, dan sopan.

Buktinya, Nash kembali membuat kegaduhan—entah apa—dengan getaran suara yang meningkat dua kali lipat.

Nijimura terbangun pukul tujuh malam. Mandi, membersihkan rumah, membuat makanan, dan secangkir kopi untuk teman begadang.

Baru saja ia mendudukkan diri di atas kursi kerja, menggenggam sebatang pena dan beberapa laporan, gendang telinganya diterjang kekuatan suara yang melewati batas wajar.

Nijimura meremat surai frustrasi, sekaligus putus asa.

"Kalau terus begini, lama-lama aku bisa tuli,"

Maka diliputi perasaan penuh kebencian, Nijimura dengan gesit keluar rumah, mendorong pagar Nash hingga rodanya berdecit ngilu.

Tangannya yang terlatih dengan segala jenis jurus karate, mengetuk permukaan pintu rumah Nash keras.

Yang menyambut bukannya si pirang, malah seseorang mirip gorilla—atau kingkong—yang Nijimura asumsikan adalah teman Nash.

"Tolong jangan terlalu ribut. Ini sudah malam dan orang sepertiku butuh ketenangan." Nijimura merocos tanpa basa-basi, membuat si kingkong kebingungan.

"Jason? Siapa yang datang?"

Kepala pirang—yang ingin Nijimura cepat-cepat binasakan—menyembul dari lengan kekar temannya.

"Oh! Shuzo-san?" Manik Nash sedikit melebar, terkejut mendapati wajah Nijimura yang sudah terlampau kusut.

"Siapa? Pacarmu?" Jason mengernyit.

Nijimura berapi-api. "Apa?! Kepalamu!"

Merasa situasi yang mendukung, Nash menarik sudut bibir, membentuk sebuah seringai.

"Ya, ini pacarku. Dia hanya terlalu malu untuk mengaku," Nash bergerak cepat, maju merangkul mesra Nijimura. "Betul, kan, **Shuzo**?"

"Hah?! Kau bilang ap—"

"Apa yang kemarin masih kurang, hm?"

Jason menggaruk kepala tidak mengerti. Nijimura setia memberontak. Nash makin gencar menggodanya.

"Kalian pacaran? Kenapa tidak tinggal bersama?"

"Siapa yang pac—"

"Kami punya privasi masing-masing, Jason," Nash memainkan anak rambut Nijimura yang mencuat ke mana-mana karena sedari tadi menggeliat ingin lepas dari rangkulannya. "Shuzo harus bekerja besok. Tolong dikecilkan sedikit volume _speaker_ di dalam, ya."

"Uh, oke...?" Jason lebih memilih masuk ke dalam rumah menjalankan perintah Nash, daripada melihat dua orang dengan jenis kelamin sama yang (sepertinya) sedang dilanda asmara—sepihak.

Setelah Jason masuk, pintu terutup rapat. Suara menyakitkan telinga mulai berangsur redam. Saat itu juga, rangkulan Nash terlepas.

Nijimura melotot sangar, "Apa maksudmu tadi, _emas_?"

"Aku hanya iseng, kok." Nash nyengir kuda. "Habisnya Shuzo-san enak sekali kalau dijahili seperti itu."

"Kau mau mengujiku, ya?" Nijimura tersenyum—kesal, pelipisnya berkedut. "Bocah sialan."

"Shuzo-san kaku sekali," singgungnya sambil menguap.

Nijimura melempar tatapan tajam ke arah punggung Nash yang sudah berbalik.

"Aku masuk dulu, ya. Semoga tidurmu nyenyak." Nash menyeringai lebar. " _Semoga_."

Pintu tertutup dari dalam, meninggalkan Nijimura di luar, diterpa angin malam, sebal kuadrat.

.

Tidurnya malam tadi tidak terlalu buruk, tidak terlalu bagus. Walaupun bunyi bising dari rumah tetangga sialannya sudah dikurangkan, tetapi tetap saja terdengar sampai kamar.

Saat ini Nijimura sedang memakai kaos kaki, bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor. Baru saja akan membuka pintu, tampang Nash yang pertama kali dijumpai.

Nijimura menatap Nash menyelidik.

"Mau apa kau."

"Shuuuuuuzo-san~" Nash mengerang manja.

Nijimura merotasikan bola mata. Ia merasa dibohongi, terkhianati, diberikan harapan palsu. Bilangnya saja tidak akan berisik lagi. Toh, kenyataannya Nash masih saja mengundang teman-temannya—yang Nijimura anggap brutal—ke rumah. Lagipula, sikap yang Nash tunjukkan kemarin padanya itu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan pada saat ia pertama kali berkunjung... dan menjijikan. Dia kenapa? _Mental disorder_? Berbakat jadi aktor? Punya banyak kepribadian, atau muka dua? Entahlah.

"Apa! Jangan datang ke sini. Pulang sana!" Kepala Nash didorong menjauh. Sadis.

"Tapi kunci rumahku hilang entah ke mana..." Tatapan yang dapat meluluhkan puluhan hati wanita di luar sana, tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Nijimura. Sudah kebal. Sudah terlampau kesal.

Nijimura mendengus. "Lalu? Apa ada hubungannya denganku?"

"Eh..."

Melihat Nash putus asa, Nijimura tambah senang. "Bagus. Jadi, kau dan teman-temanmu tidak akan bisa ribut semalam suntuk hari ini."

"Mereka memang tidak akan ribut hari ini."

Nijimura sedikit terkejut, "Dan kenapa?"

"Sudah pulang ke Amerika," Nash menguap. "Jadi, lebih dari seminggu mereka menumpang tinggal di rumahku, dan, yah, kami selalu berpesta malam-malam."

"Kunci rumahmu bisa hilang itu bagaimana." Nijimura melipat tangan di depan dada.

Nash menghela napas. "Aku baru saja pulang dari bandara untuk mengantar mereka. Saat ingin membuka pintu, aku baru sadar kalau kunciku tidak ada."

"Kau pergi mengunci pintu?"

"Tentu."

"Saat pulang sudah hilang?"

"Begitulah."

"Dasar bocah bodoh,"

Nash menggebrak keras pintu kayu jati di sampingnya. Nijimura terlonjak kaget.

"Kau, mau biarkan aku masuk atau aku yang akan memasukimu?"

Urat-urat leher Nijimura menegang, "Jangan main-main denganku, brengsek. Kau kira dirimu siapa bisa berbicara seperti itu?"

"Ya sudah kalau aku tidak boleh masuk," dahi Nash mengerut.

 _Cepat sekali menyerahnya._

"Tapi temani aku ke bandara untuk mencari kunci."

Pergelangan tangan kiri Nijimura ditarik kencang,

"Hei! Aku mau pergi bekerja!"

"Coba kau hubungi rekanmu dulu," Nash menghentikan langkah, membiarkan Nijimura mengotak-atik ponselnya.

Satu kontak dihubungi, Nijimura menunggu orang di seberang sana mengangkatnya.

" _Ya, bibir maju? Ada apa?"_

"Mayuzumi sialan—tolong sampaikan pad—"

Ponsel pintar cepat-cepat disambar oleh Nash.

"Siapa namamu tadi? Oh, Mayu. Mayu-chan, Nijimura Shuzo ambil cuti hari ini. Dia mau berkencan. Tolong sampaikan kepada atasan kalian. Terima kasih."

"Namanya bukan Mayu-chan—tunggu, aku tidak sudi membuang jatah cutiku untuk manusia tidak berguna dan merepotkan seperti dirimu!" sembur Nijimura. "Apa-apaan alasanmu tadi? Kencan? Mau ditaruh di mana wajahku besok?!"

"Dipajang di kamarku juga boleh."

Nijimura mendecih.

.

"Ah, kurasa pintunya akan kudobrak saja nanti." Nash duduk menyender pada jok mobil Nijimura.

"Terserah. Tapi aku sarankan, jangan. Kasihan pintunya. Lebih baik kau tidur di luar." Tandas Nijimura. Jam digital pada _dashboard_ menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Sudah terlalu terlambat untuk masuk kantor.

"Hei," manik Nash melirik _traffic light_ , "boleh aku tinggal di rumahmu? Sementara."

Kelopak mata Nijimura melebar maksimal. "Apa."

"Sudah hijau, tuh,"

Buru-buru Nijimura menginjak pedal gas.

"Aku tidak keberatan asal kau mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Semuanya."

Nash menyeringai lebar, "Tenang saja. Kalau soal kebersihan, aku ahlinya. Apalagi membersihkan bekas-bekas—"

Suara Nash terpotong oleh dering telepon Nijimura.

"Si Mayu-chan—bukan—Mayuzumi. Aku tidak tahu harus jawab apa," Nijimura mematikan ponsel. "Maaf, kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Lupakan."

.

"Bagaimana nanti pakaianmu?"

"Pinjam."

"Pakaian dalam?"

"Pinjam?"

"Ogah."

Nash terkekeh, "Shuzo-san mau melihatku telanjang, ya?"

"Tidak."

Nijimura merengut. Cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam kamar, berganti pakaian. Kemeja formal dilepaskan, celana dasar ditanggalkan. Ia mengambil kaos dan celana selutut, _random._

"Ho, badanmu bagus juga. Latihan di mana?"

Yang lebih gua terbelalak _horror._ "Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk ke kamarku."

"Maksudnya kamar _kita?"_

"APA."

"Nanti aku tidur di sini, kan?"

"Tidak! Di luar."

"Kejam sekali." Nash berakting cemberut. Nijimura bergidik.

Setelah pencarian kunci pintu yang melelahkan—dan berujung sia-sia, Nash seenak jidat merebahkan diri di atas ranjang empuk Nijimura. Si empunya bermaksud ingin menendang, namun apa daya kalah gesit dengan remaja sembilan belas tahun.

Pergelangan kaki kanan Nijimura dicengkram kuat, keseimbangannya tumbang, jatuh di atas tubuh Nash.

Seringai menyebalkan dilukiskan Nash.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari yang lebih tua."

Nijimura mendelik, berusaha untuk bangun namun pinggangnya ditahan oleh Nash.

"Aku mau memasak makan siang."

"Aku mau tidur."

"Lepas atau kau kuusir dari sini."

"Bagaimana bisa mengusirku kalau bangkit berdiri saja Shuzo-san tidak bisa?"

Menghela napas kesal, Nijimura menatap manik Nash dalam-dalam.

"Aku serius."

"Aku juga serius."

"Serius apanya?"

"Serius dengan Shuzo-san."

"Apa."

"Baiklah," Nash menyingkirkan tangannya dari pinggang Nijimura. "Silakan memasak makan siang."

Nijimura sama sekali tidak habis pikir, kenapa ia bisa senyaman ini berinteraksi dengan Nash, padahal baru kemarin mereka melakukan perkenalan. Dan Nijimura sama sekali tidak tahu latar belakang tetangga menyebalkannya itu.

Dengan kaki telanjang Nijimura melangkah menuju dapur. Nash mengikuti dari belakang lalu duduk di kursi meja makan. Memandangi Nijimura yang dengan terampil memotong sayuran.

"Shuzo-san pernah pacaran?"

Gerak pisau terhenti, "Beberapa kali." Nijimura menjawab tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Pernah dengan sesama jenis?"

Hening sejenak, daun bawang dibiarkan menganggur.

"...Bukan urusanmu,"

Nash menutup bibir dengan tempurung tangan, tersenyum diam-diam.

"Berarti pernah, ya," goda Nash.

Nijimura tidak menjawab, sibuk memasukkan rempah-rempah ke dalam air mendidih. Nash berdiri dari kursinya, menangkap pergelangan tangan Nijimura yang sedang memegang sendok sup.

"Kalau aku bilang aku tertarik padamu, bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana," Nijimura mengulang. "Tidak tahu."

Tangan Nash bebas meraih pisau yang tergeletak di atas talenan.

"Kalau aku bilang aku tertarik pada Shuzo, bagaimana?" Pisau didekatkan pada sisi leher Nijimura. Ia meremang.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak, kau mau bunuh diri," Nijimura meneguk saliva. "atau membunuhku?"

"Tidak keduanya."

"Lalu?"

"Mungkin aku akan menyiksa Shuzo-san, yah, semacam itulah," Nash menjauhkan mata pisau dari nadi berlapis kulit milik Nijimura. "Nijimura-san pasti tau _BDSM_."

"Aku tahu," Nijimura mematikan kompor, "tapi masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun bagimu untuk mendaratkan tangan-tangan kotor itu di atas kulitku,"

"Seratus tahun, pun, akan aku tunggu, Shuzo-san," Nash tertawa ringan, "Bercanda."

"Yang mana?"

"Semuanya."

"Oh,"

"Bercanda."

"Apa?"

"Aku bercanda saat bilang _bercanda,"_

Memutar pandangan, lelah. Nijimura mengambil dua buah mangkuk, mengambil porsi medium untuk makan siang. Ia mengoper mangkuk yang lain pada Nash.

"Ambil sendiri jatah makanmu,"

"Seperti tahanan, ya."

Nijimura duduk di kursi meja makan, tidak mengindahkan Nash. Sudah agak kebal meladeni godaan remaja nakal.

"Kapan kau akan pulang?"

Nash mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Nijimura. Dahinya mengerut. "Shuzo-san ingin aku cepat-cepat pulang."

"Benar."

Menyantap makan siang dalam diam, Nash menyadari masakan Nijimura tidak terlalu buruk untuk ukuran seorang lelaki dewasa yang tinggal seorang diri.

"Boleh aku memberi komentar?"

"Silakan."

"Masakan Shuzo-san lumayan,"

Nijimura mendengus, "Kalau itu untuk mengambil simpatiku, sayang sekali kau gagal, Nak."

"Yang ini tulus," Nash protes.

"Jadi yang sebelum-sebelumnya _modus?"_

"Bukan begitu juga, sih,"

Nijimura tersenyum kecil, "Hei,"

"Hm?" Nash yang sedang menyeruput kuah sup, mendongak.

"Ceritakan aku lebih banyak tentang dirimu."

Ia sedikit banyak menyadari Nash itu berbahaya, agresif, setengah gila, dan... agak _nyeleneh._ Sebagai yang paling tua di sini, Nijimura sebisa mungkin akan menjaga _harga dirinya_. Untuk sekarang. Selama Nash menumpang di rumahnya.

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

 **a/n :**

meramaikan **#NashTartFanfictionChallenge** yang digelar oleh mb **shun-kumikumi** dan **planariang**. dibuat ngebut. mungkin ini namanya the power of kepepet.  
seems ooc. mungkin saya belum terbiasa membuat bang niji jadi uke. maavkan bang tapi kamu cocoknya diukein sama yang lebih preman. /sungkhem/

* * *

 **OMAKE**

.

Sambungan dimatikan sepihak. Mayuzumi menatap layar ponselnya datar.

"Siapa itu tadi. Sejak kapan aku _Mayu-chan._ Ah yang terpenting—"

Mayuzumi mengarahkan gulungan kertas bekas fotokopian yang menyerupai sebuah pipa ke mulutnya.

"—Nijimura Shuzo punya pacar!"

Dan sepertinya Nijimura harus menyiapkan segudang jawaban untuk menjawab pertanyaan rekan-rekan kerjanya besok.


End file.
